Rotating electrical machines with claws in which the stator and/or the rotor can use a claw structure are well known. The best-known is the so-called Lundell machine, which is used in car alternators. These machines with claws have the advantage of the simplicity of their winding, but are penalized by the low induction possible in the air gap and their high leakage rate. In the configuration in which the claws are supplied with alternating power, the machine obtained has advantageous performance, but only at a low speed of rotation.